Winnie Sanderson
'Winnie Sanderson '''is the leader of the witch coven known as the Sanderson Sisters. A conniving, malevolent trickster, she is the main villainess of the Disney film, ''Hocus Pocus. She is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and the second Disney Vs Marvel Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Winifred, Sarah, and Mary started out in the Slytherin house of Hogwarts. Upon graduation, they seemed new power... The Sandersons then proved themselves as three witches in the highest order of the Morganians. Morgana Le Fay saw them as her most trusted subordinates, next to Maxim Horvath. However, Winifred eventually grew tired of serving a debatably higher witch. Winifred greatly desired to usurp Morgana. Mary and Sarah were also both growing tired of Morgana's rule. Morgana was very strict, and kept tight tabs on Winifred's bloodlust in battle, Mary's gluttony, and Sarah's strong desire for men. Sarah and Mary both supported Winifred's campaigh to get rid of Morgana. One October night, the Sandersons decided to launch their attack. However, Morgana is quite the skilled sorceress, capable of taking on all three at once. In a chaotic magician's brawl, the Sanderson's Sisters were sent running away, escaping on their broomsticks to a new home, Halloweentown. Morgana, however, didn't wish to let the Sandersons live after such an upstart. She dispatched her trusted apprentice, Abigail Williams, to Halloweentown. There, Abigail cried witchcraft. While the mayor of Halloweentown, Kalabar, had no qualm with Witchcraft, he was aware of the Sisters' strength. Hoping to flush them out before they'd cause any trouble, he ordered them hanged. Moments before their deaths at the gallows, Winifred casta spell, claiming that should a virgin light a candle at the sight of their graves, they'd rise again. A moment later, Kalabar pulled the lever, hanging all three of them. For centuries, the Sandersons stayed in the Afterlife. However, eventually, Morgana met her own demise at the hands of Bavmorda. Following her death, Horvath quickly took his place as the leader of the Morganians. Horvath, while he never voiced it, always admired the Sandersons for even having the guts to step up to Morgana. After allying with Jadis in Narnia, Horvath promised to bring in new recruits. He took to Halloweentown, and, despite being halted by a mysterious wizard named Malachite, Horvath found the candle. There, he prompted his apprentice, Drake Stone, to light the candle. The Sandersons returned, happy to have a new, more level headed leader... First Encounter with Van Pelt Winnie and the other Sanderson Sisters are among Jadis's forces when the White Witch first assembles her alliance. The witch, however, meets her first rival in Van Pelt, a hunter hired to kill her. Though Van Pelt readies his assault rifle, Winnie fires a sword composed of magic at him. Though this does not kill Van Pelt, it does throw off his aim. Before Van Pelt can fire another shot, Winnie and her sisters turn his body into pixels, sending him into the animated universe. A Music Battle? Winnie discovers that Kal, the son of Kalabar, is a child prophesied to bring down the reign of Bavmorda. She and her sisters arrive to convince Kal to join the Morganians, but Jareth, the Goblin King, is also trying to recruit Kal. Winnie notices that Jareth is merely trying to trap Kal so that Bavmorda might sacrifice him. She resorts to drastic measures: singing. The Sandersons break into a rendition of Screamin' Jay Hawkins's "I Put a Spell on You," instanty rapturing Kal. Jareth gets his goblins to attack the witches mid-song, but Winnie fires a spell on some rocks and triggers an avalanche. The Battle of Nockmaar Winnie delivers Kal to Maxim Horvath, the current leader of the Morganians. They convince Kal to join them in eliminating Bavmorda. After Horvath acquires some ground troops, Winnie and her sisters enter the invasion of Nockmaar, Bavmorda's power base. Winnie takes on Xayide, one of Bavmorda's lieutenants. Though Xayide knocks Winnie off her broom, Winnie transforms the enchantress into pure energy and annihilates her. The Sandersons also encounter Jareth again. Though the Goblin King beats down Winnie's sisters with his magical orb, Winnie turns him into an owl. The witches emerge victorious in the battle. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Jadis Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Jadis the White Witch's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Live-action villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Brock Category:Bavmorda Alliance Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Sorceress Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Loki's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Morganians Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance (Live-aciton) in Villains Battles Category:Jadis the White Witch's and The Red Queen's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Vs Jareth Category:Horror villains Category:Necrolai's Alliance in Villains Battles